Comparative Literature
by delta-foxtrotwrites
Summary: But he's not her type at all. He's unshaven, he's wearing scuffed boots and worn out jeans and polyester. AU Dan/Blair storyline set during the end of their second year of college. Rating subject to change. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I've been writing Dan/Blair pieces like crazy lately, generally just random scenes that don't add up with one another. In any event I randomly got the idea for this tonight and simply couldn't not write it, so here we are. It is, hopefully, the first chapter of many. I suppose I'll see how you all respond and if that fuels my motivation to carry on with it. The story is obviously AU. As far as the history of the characters goes just presume that most canon things have happened, with the exception of anything relating to Dan. Dan has never dated, or even spoken to Serena. Rufus and Lily's history is in tact but their present relationship has yet to come to form. Everything that has happened between Nate/Blair/Serena and Blair and Chuck has happened up to a certain point that will become more apparent in future chapters. I will address Jenny's role in things later. That all aside, I hope you enjoy my tentative drabble.

* * *

><p>1. First Meeting<p>

Blair had never seen the point in group projects. They universally pertained to a power struggle, an advantage for those who were academically disadvantaged, and a disadvantage to those who weren't. Her determination to maintain a flawless academic record had been what had led to her taking the lead. She would order mercilessly, hand out tasks enforced with a strict hand that her peers had learnt to abide to. Securing her Queen B status had come naturally. She liked to be in control, even when she wasn't at all; she always maintained the image that she was.

But being an elitist at college got you nowhere and Blair found herself at Yale, friendless, but far too busy to care. She video chatted with Serena when she was lonely, who was at Brown, braids in her hair and flowing skirts hiding her gloriously long legs. It didn't make a difference though. Serena had been on more dates in one month than Blair had during the two years she had spent at Yale. Not that she hadn't been asked. She was alone at Yale, with no Serena to outshine her, and so arguably, she was well considered by the vast majority of males. Her reputation proceeded her though. She is Blair Waldorf after all, a tyrant, beautiful but deadly. She's intimidating, too much for any college boy to handle and really Blair doesn't want a boy at all. Blair wants a man.

Though her and Serena's friendship is better than it ever has been (apparently the distance serves its purpose beneficially) Blair's competitive streak with her still runs deep. Serena has only ever dated boys, immature, lovesick fools whom Serena quickly loses interest in. Blair is determined that she will find a man first, someone intelligent and witty, maybe a business major, maybe a prospective lawyer. She's not sure just yet; all she knows is that she hasn't met him. If she's going to find him anywhere other than New York though, Blair concedes that surely it will be Yale.

Serena had been badgering her about 'putting herself out there' the night before and so as Blair sits in her comparative literature class her thoughts are otherwise preoccupied by the suggestion the vivacious blonde had pressed upon her about attending the party she had been invited to. Blair had argued 'what was the point?' and Serena had simply responded that college was meant to be _fun_. Blair disagrees. College is meant to be an important stepping stone, a place in which she can better herself and step in the right direction of the career she so desires. Fun is not on the agenda.

She continues reasoning this to herself until her thoughts are invaded by the dreaded words of her T.A; 'I'll be pairing you off at random…' Immediately she wishes she'd chosen another class because if this class condones a practice that rightfully should be abolished in all colleges then Blair isn't sure that she really wants to pass this course anyway.

It turns out that the T.A's definition of random is to pair them alphabetically by first name. There are no C's in her class and so Blair is paired with someone called Dan Humphrey. She's never paid any attention to the other students in her class, this one or any of the others for that matter, because she is simply not interested. As a result she has no idea who Dan Humphrey is but her T.A instructs her to raise her hand so that Dan can identify her.

She inwardly scoffs, rolls her eyes and thinks to herself that it's not as if she needs to be identified. She idly considers allowing her stubbornness to encourage her defiance to comply with her T.A's wishes. The thought however, is short lived and she reluctantly, and half heartedly, raises her hand just enough that a pair of brown eyes find hers for the briefest moment of acknowledgement.

As the class is called to an impromptu end, for them to become acquainted with their partners and work out schedules Blair gathers her belongings and begins organizing them carefully in her handbag. She is considering making a discreet exit and avoiding 'Dan Humphrey' until the next class (after all this assignment isn't due until the end of the term and she has plenty of time to put off the inevitable) when she is suddenly cast in the shadow of a figure. Blair realizes with a certain amount of disdain that her plan won't be carried out quite as easily as she had envisioned.

Though his presence is obvious she refuses to acknowledge him until he clears his throat. Her brown eyes, slowly, lift from her bag to rake up the tall figure of Dan Humphrey until they settle on sharp cheek bones, chocolate hued eyes and dark curls. He is smirking and it makes her narrow her eyes at him. A part of her wants to ask him what he wants. The smarter and more logical part begs to reason that there's no reason to make this situation any worse than it needs to be.

Grimacing, she plasters a falsely sweet smile on her face and folds her hands on her desk. "You must be Dan" she states, lacking any sort of indicative tone for Dan to gauge how she feels about working with him. Despite the lack of clues he's relatively confident that Blair is not happy.

"Of course you don't know me" he replies, smiling wryly and grabbing the chair that is pushed in behind him. He turns it around, falling into it gracefully, one ankle settling on the opposite knee, his bag being discarded on the floor. Blair notes that he at least doesn't straddle it. Every time she sees someone straddling a chair she has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. It's not as if it's actually sexually appealing at all, let alone charming; it makes people look moronic. Do you know how to sit in a chair? She thinks.

Returning the smirk that Blair discovers he has abandoned in favor of what she hates to admit is really a rather charming smile she leans forward surreptitiously, one eyebrow quirking as if to challenge him as she asks, "why, should I know you?"

Dan, shaking his head, pushes his long fingers through his hair and returns her gaze. "No" he answers, "I suppose not."

Of course he knows her. Everyone knows her. They went to high school together, technically; he went to St. Judes and she attended Constance. But Blair Waldorf was the embodiment of an upperclassmen and Dan simply was not so they never crossed paths. He kept his head down and she held hers high.

They were on opposite ends of the spectrum. For a portion of time he had a passing interest in her best friend. She inspired a few stories, but that was the extent of things. The idea of approaching Serena van Der Woodsen was a relatively terrifying concept and Dan had spent his high school career remaining anonymous. He had seen no reason to change that fact for what was likely to be a mild case of humiliation. True, never taking a chance left you exactly where you had always been with precisely what you had always had but Dan reasoned that for the sake of his writing at least one unrequited love was necessary and his would be Serena.

Blair glows in self indulgent satisfaction, her smile growing implicitly wide. "So, how do you want to handle this?" she inquires, bypassing the small talk that the students around them are engaging in and cutting straight to the point.

Dan, undeterred by her direct approach relaxes visibly in his seat and smiles in amusement. "Something tells me that you already have a plan in mind." If he knows her as well as he thinks he does then he should be right. He does concede that he shouldn't really know her at all. All he knows of Blair Waldorf is the impression she gives, and the reputation she has.

"I thought it would work better for each of us if we simply divided the work equally and made sure it added up before we had to hand it in" Blair proposes, her eyes gleaming with a spark of hopefulness that Dan Humphrey will agree with her without argument. She's not that lucky and she doesn't know why she's surprised.

Dan smirks again and, uncrossing his legs, leans forward, his elbows resting on her desk and his gaze holding hers readily. "Isn't the whole point that we work together?" he counters.

"You don't want to work with me" Blair is quick to say.

Raising one brow he smiles at her once again and she is caught off guard for a split second when she finds herself thinking that he's really quite attractive. But he's not her type at all. He's unshaven, he's wearing scuffed boots and worn out jeans and _polyester_. She's just having a lapse of judgment because he does have a nice smile, aside from that he is all wrong. "What makes you think you're in a position to judge what I do or do not want?" Dan remarks and Blair can see he is clearly enjoying this which only succeeds in irritating her more.

She opens her mouth to respond, but her lips part and nothing comes out. She falters and if this were any other situation she would have groaned audibly in frustration, clearly put out by his lack of cooperation. Dan seems to delight in her silence. "Have I honestly rendered Blair Waldorf speechless?" He says her name with an emphasis that she can't quite place but his words over all make her frown, a crease forming between her perfectly sculpted brows as she crosses her arms and leans back in her seat, away from him.

"Don't flatter yourself" she scoffs.

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently and wearing a smug smile (which is not anywhere near as attractive as the one he had adorned earlier) Dan mimics her position. "We can meet on Friday" he proposes.

"What makes you think I'm free?" Blair defies looking at him in annoyance.

Dan has the nerve to laugh at her. "The fact that anyone who tries to make any sort of plans with you ends up turning to stone. Does Medusa know you stole her withering stare?"

Blair's mouth drops open in outrage. Who does he think he is, speaking to her like that? "Oh, how very clever of you quippy" she rolls her eyes and grabs her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder as she pushes her chair back abruptly and stands. She's walking away from him within seconds and Dan scrambles to grab his bag and chase after her.

"Blair" he calls after her, his brisk pace failing to bring him any closer to her. Calling her name once more as he begins to run, well that's a generous term, he supposes, he's in a hall filled with students milling around, (his motion is more comparable to a one person waltz than a run,) he notices her shoulders tense, a testament that she is choosing to ignore him. Slipping between people, and pushing past others Dan eventually falls into step beside her, his fingers reaching out to grasp her arm.

The action earns him another glare from Blair who huffs in apparent frustration. "What?" she hisses out, pulling her arm from his grasp and desperately trying to ignore the way her skin burns where his fingers once were. It means nothing. She's angry and it's his fault, it's no wonder her blood is boiling.

Heaven forbid he smiles at her once more. "I'll see you on Friday, at half past eight."

And just like that he's gone and Blair is left well and truly baffled.

* * *

><p>let me know what you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or added to alerts! I was pleased with the response and very much enjoyed the ego boost ;P On another note if anyone reading this has tumblr you should leave me your url's so I can follow you; I've been scouring the site in search of fellow Dair fans and I know you're out there. For anyone interested you can find me at . With that said here is the second chapter. I have no real schedule set for when I will update this, it is simply a case of when I have a finished chapter you will get it. I live in Christchurch and we have been experiencing power outages lately so if I disappear for awhile I promise you can expect a return as soon as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>2. Avoidance<p>

"It's like he doesn't even exist" Blair complained, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she sank further down her seat, her arms folding over her chest. "I mean apart from the article in the New Yorker I managed to find there's nothing. His digital footprint is very clean. This is the twenty first century!" she mentioned, "how do you avoid being online?" Serena laughed in amusement at Blair's rant. The brunette had been at it for the better part of the last twenty minutes, while the blond had tried, and failed, to redirect the conversation a time or two.

"You of all people should be able to appreciate someone who can avoid a scandal" Serena argued, her blue eyes glancing up at Blair's miffed expression just long enough to see her bottom lip jut out before turning back to her fingernails and the coat of polish she was applying. "What were you hoping to find anyway?" Serena implored, her eyebrows rising and falling in short succession.

Blair shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Something useful." But her search had been a waste of time. Dan Humphrey was a mystery, and a well hidden one at that.

Fastening the lid on her nail polish Serena gave Blair a warning look; "you said no more schemes" she reminded her.

Blair flicked her wrist dismissively; "and you said you weren't going to sleep with Nate over the holidays. We all make promises we can't keep S" she retorted with a smug smile.

Raising her hands in a gesture of either innocence or defeat Serena shook her head. "You're impossible, you know that?" she pointed out. "You got paired with a writer in your lit class and you're complaining? I don't understand. This Dan guy must have really gotten under your skin" she remarked, a sly smile suddenly spreading across her lips. "What does he look like?" she asked, the question making Blair immediately straighten up in her seat.

"_That _is not what this is about" she stated, her chin sticking out defiantly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Serena looked at her meaningfully. "Are you sure, B?" she countered, "think about it, he's a writer, published in the New Yorker, no scandals attached to his name, and he's not afraid to stand up to you, he sounds _perfect._"

Blair looked at Serena's image on her laptop screen, her expression incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me. He's an unshaven, plaid wearing, pseudo-intellectual who probably charms vapid girls by saying something that is only remotely insightful and deeming them his literary _muse_" she exaggerated, rolling her eyes for added effect. "Do you remember Aaron, Serena?" she raised one perfectly sculpted brow, referring to her step brother that Serena had shared for some time with a number of other girls. "Is that the kind of relationship you can see me being happy in?"

Ignoring the thinly veiled insult in Blair's words Serena laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, he would at least know how to loosen you up. Seriously, B, not that I condone that sort of relationship between the two of you at all, but when was the last time you saw Chuck?"

"Serena!" Blair gasped out, her thought pattern being interrupted by a punctuated knock. "Hang on a second, there's someone at my door" she explained, rising from her seat to walk the few feet from her place on the couch to the door of her suite. She had moved into a hotel after suffering through a year of dorm life. For the sake of fulfilling her college experience she had endured the small rooms and irritating dorm mates with a fake smile plastered on her face but once she had returned she had been certain of one thing and that was that she would not put herself through it again. For one thing, communal showering was not Blair's thing, nor did she think it should be anyone else's.

Pulling the door back Blair was already in the middle of explaining that she hadn't ordered anything when her eyes fell on the very proud face of Dan Humphrey. Her face fell immediately. "How did you find me?" Blair demanded, "and, for that matter, what happened to eight thirty?" she added, pulling the door open more widely to begrudgingly allow him in.

Dan grinned, his hands buried in his pockets as he stepped through the threshold and into the living room area of her suite. "I have my means" he replied elusively, "besides, I figured you'd be smart enough to try to avoid me, so I thought I'd come early."

It had been no simple task tracking her down, Dan had to admit. He was lucky that fate seemed to be on his side and that Blair's reputation was well known among both students and staff. Talking to the right people and explaining his situation in an indirect manner had sufficed well enough in giving him the information he desired. People had pitied him under the guise of him inspiring Blair's wrath should she find out that he had lost her address.

"A wise move on your part" Blair conceded, closing the door once he'd stepped through it. "I am busy though, so if you'll excuse me for a moment" she told him distractedly, passing him with a curious expression on her face as she sank down onto the couch once more and filled Serena in on what had just happened in a low voice. Half of her was impressed that he had gone to any sort of effort to track her down and the other half was bothered that he'd been successful. Blair couldn't decide which part was the more dominating reaction and with the promise of filling Serena in later she closed her laptop and turned to Dan with an expectant expression on her face.

Dan, who had been doing his best to pretend he couldn't hear Blair speaking in hushed tones to her laptop (he was thankfully bright enough to presume she had been on webcam with someone, his suspicions being confirmed when he heard a voice respond) had reached into his bag to retrieve the peace offering he had decided to extend to her as a means of apology. With the box of macaroons in hand his gaze had returned to Blair only to find she was already looking at him, her line of sight quickly diverting to the box in his hands, a hopeful smile painted across her lips.

Walking the short steps between where he stood and the opposing side of the coffee table he placed them down, sliding the box across to her. "These are for me?" she queried needlessly, her hand floating to her chest as her brown eyes flicked up to look at him. She was surprised to say the least. For starters she hadn't expected that he would be able to find her but that he had brought her a gift, and macaroons no less, Blair had to give him credit for choosing well.

Dan nodded his head, amused by the emotions that played out on her face. Overall the reaction seemed positive and he was relieved when she finally spoke. "You're good at apologies Humphrey, I'll give you that."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I remember seeing you once last year, with a smile on your face no less, and I assumed that the macaroons were the reason because I'd never seen you smile otherwise" he told her, not even considering the implications of what he was saying or how she might react to his words in the slightest.

Frowning somewhat Blair grew quiet. "You make it sound like I'm miserable" she noted, her voice dry.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are" Dan confessed. She never smiled. Well that was a lie. He knew she smiled, she smiled in victory, in smugness, she smiled with connotations that never implied a genuine sense of happiness. When he found himself looking at her in the few classes they shared her exquisite doll like features were always divinely sad, indifferent, or so far in thought that her dark brown eyes appeared glazed over and far away.

He knew little of her, of her circumstances or her relationships, but there was something about her that made him think that there was much more to her than anyone ever gave her credit. She was written off as beautiful, but cruel, ruthless rather than driven. Dan knew she was intelligent, insightful. He had always been somewhat fascinated with her, because surely no girl could be as mean as he knew she was capable of being without just cause. He always wondered, his curiosities concerning her bordering on dangerous. He had convinced himself, however, that his fascination with Blair had everything to do with Serena. He just didn't understand how someone as bright and carefree as Serena seemed to be, could be best friends with a girl who was the polar opposite.

"Well, for your information" Blair replied, her tone clipped, "I'm not miserable. I'm just…" she trailed off, casting about for the right word to aptly describe her current state of being. "I'm unfulfilled" she settled finally with a decisive nod of her head. "Anyway, that's not why you're here" she stated abruptly, waving her hand to dismiss the subject, her tone firm. She could feel her defenses beginning to crack and letting her guard down around Humphrey because he had made one hard hitting observation wasn't an idea she considered to be too good.

Dan clasped his hands together in front of him and exhaled noisily, aware that that had been the definite closing of that particular line of conversation. It wasn't as if he had expected her to open up to him. They were perfect strangers really, though he knew more about her than any stranger ought to, he didn't know anything that wasn't easily accessible information and she, well, he was sure that she didn't know, or care to know for that matter, anything about him.

"Right" he agreed, moving on seamlessly. "I figured we could just go over what books we wanted to work on. We have to pick three book to movie adaptations; did you have any preference on choices?" Dan inquired, curious of what reasoning's she would have behind each choice she made. She certainly didn't seem like the type who would take the easy way out and choose something that had recently been screened at the theatre. In fact, Dan thought, catching sight of an interesting assortment of books in the book case behind her, her literary tastes were bound to be exemplary.

Considering his question for a moment Blair thought of the books she had read that had been transferred onto the big screen, a list effortlessly coming to mind while she resisted the urge she had to remind him that she was well aware of what their task was. "Going with the classics always reaps its merits, Shakespeare, Dickens, The Bronte sisters" she listed with a gesture of her hand. "I assume the majority of the class will make contemporary choices which will make our assignment seem vastly better in contrast, not that that will be necessary" she tacked on with just the smallest hint of a smile. Blair was well aware that between the two of them their grade would be easily achieved and that if she didn't put too much thought into how she felt about Dan, working with him, or group projects in the broader sense, she ought to consider herself lucky for having a partner that was at least competent.

Dan agreed with her proposition entirely and suggested that they each make lists ranking their favorites to decide which three they would choose. Whichever three appeared on both of their lists would be the three they worked on, and if there were more whichever three ranked the highest on each of their lists respectively.

Gripping the strap of his bag as their organization came to a natural end Dan jerked his head in the direction of the door. "I should get going" he said, not wanting to over stay his welcome. "I'll leave you to do whatever it was that you had planned on doing in an effort to avoid me" he remarked cheekily, his smile matching his tone while his steps retreated towards the door as he spoke. "Can I ask what you had planned on doing instead?" he chanced, imploring her with his chocolate brown eyes.

Momentarily transfixed by his smile Blair smirked, pulling herself into a more conscious state. "A friend of mine had managed to talk me into going to some party tonight" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh" Dan stated, sounding thoroughly surprise. "I'm presuming you don't mean the kegger on campus?" he clarified, amused by merely the idea of Blair at a run of the mill college party. It wasn't the kind of scene one normally associated with Louboutin and Marc Jacobs.

There was something about the surprised tone that Dan's words encompassed that made Blair grow defensive on impulsive. "Yes, why?" she questioned, "would it be that strange for me to go a… kegger, as you so eloquently put it."

Dan smiled lopsidedly in response, pinching the bridge of his nose momentarily. "Only as strange as finding the likes of Audrey Hepburn in the red light district" he replied. She almost laughed, flattered that he had compared her to Audrey, though intrigued by the fact that he really thought she would be that out of place. Seemingly reconsidering his words Dan pushed his fingers through his hair, gesturing with his hand; "maybe that was a slight over exaggeration" he allowed.

Blair nodded her head simply, "maybe just a touch."

Laughing to himself he continued his approach to her door to let himself out. "Who knows" he ventured, "maybe I'll see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **This chapter took longer than I had expected it to. In saying that, its also longer than the others. Not by too substantial an amount, but longer nonetheless. Just as a forewarning this chapter is more Dan-centric unlike the past two where I was mainly focused on Blair. I go through phases with writing in first person rather than third and vice versa, and while I chose third because it allows me to cater to both characters equally, I have a tendency to focus more on one than the other, so this is me trying to even out the playing field. Plus, I figured you would be interested in Dan's thought pattern in regard to Blair, so hopefully this provides some insight! Moving on however a big thank you to all of you who review. Your messages are a huge reason why I bother posting. I love to read the feedback! Also to Chiara (I hope you're still reading): I would have messaged you but you're an anonymous reviewer I think, or rather a guest? I'm not entirely sure, but I thought your point was relevant and I wanted to address it for everyone to see. I won't be making Dan and Blair get together within the blink of an eye. In this scenario they're ideally strangers and so I firmly believe in building the foundations of their relationship before adding that element to it, plus I'm enjoying writing them as they get their footing around one another. Before I ramble anymore I'm going to cut myself. I hope you enjoy the following!

* * *

><p>3. Rising to an Occasion<p>

Dan had been well aware that showing up on Blair's doorstep (or the hallway outside of her suite as it had turned out) could have gone one of two ways. In fact, he had been anticipating a more negative reaction rather than the simple acceptance that she had exerted. He couldn't say that he wasn't relieved that this was true though. Making an enemy out of Blair Waldorf would be counterproductive not only to his grades but the opportunity that had been presented to him.

Admittedly Dan knew he wasn't likely to get anywhere, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. The real question was how far he actually wanted to go. While his feelings for Serena had dissipated (absence in this sense did not make his heart grow fonder rather than forgetful) his curiosity surrounding Blair had not. This was likely due to the fact that in the last two years she was the only familiar face from New York that he had seen when he wasn't actually in New York. When he was he barely saw her at all. After all he had no business in Manhattan and she definitely had no business in Brooklyn. But, here in New Haven a part of him had hoped their paths would cross, if for nothing else then that he would be able to at least try to scratch the surface with her.

It wasn't as if he was_ interested _in her, so much as he was just interested in her. Blair Waldorf was an enigma. While most of the girls at Constance had seemed relatively straightforward and easily fell into certain personality types Blair had never been quite as easy to place. Not that he wanted to be able to place her. Dan just wanted to know her and he had no idea why. It was as if getting to know her was a privilege; something that someone like him (compared to someone like her) could only ever hope to be bestowed with.

As far as he had seen Blair held herself at a distance. Aside from Serena how many friends did she have that really knew her? Granted he didn't know Blair's friends or how well they knew her but there was something about her statement earlier that afternoon that made him think that no one knew her as well as she wished they did. She was, self proclaimed, unfulfilled, and really what about her life was lacking. She was brilliant, bold, and en route to live a very comfortable life. What aspect of her life could she possibly still have unfulfilled desires but in her personal relationships. In every other aspect she was set. Or so he thought.

Dan had been in amidst wondering if she would actually show up tonight and arguing that the chances were slim to none when his roommate thumped his chest with the back of his hand. "Isn't that Blair Waldorf?" he asked, his voice laced with disbelief and his eyes wide as he pointed to a girl across the room from them. Following his finger Dan looked up to see the subject of his thoughts having just walked through the door.

The whispers and disbelief spread like wildfire and soon enough everyone was not so subtly looking in her direction. Blair, true to form, ignored the stares with a self important smile, her own gaze dancing from person to person until her brown eyes came to rest on him. Maybe Dan was imagining it but he was sure he had seen the smallest hint of relief cross her face as she raised her hand to wave.

She looked so adorably out of place, he thought. Though she seemed to have made some sort of effort to fit in, donning a pair of jeans and a sweater that much sooner would have found a home in Serena's wardrobe rather than her own there was nothing she could ever do that would make her blend in. She was Blair Waldorf; that alone would always set her apart. There was no denying that the jeans and sweater was definitely working for her though. Dan could see the males in the room leering at her and appraising her, their thoughts so obvious they might as well have been written across their foreheads.

Smiling at Blair in return, Dan answered his roommate; "yeah, that's her."

"I never realized she was so…"

"Beautiful?" Dan supplied, raising one brow as he glanced over to his roommate whose eyes still held their initial amazement by her appearance.

Smirking to himself he shook his head, "I was going to say hot, but you know, whatever works."

Dan rolled his eyes; hot had never seemed too complimentary to him. Not to mention it barely sufficed to describe the subtle and demure beauty the brunette possessed. She was refined, tailored and carefully put together. Everything about her was a strive for perfection, careful consideration put in to every detail of her appearance, whether that detail seemed relatively insignificant in the big picture.

Waving to his friend over his shoulder while he departed, Dan pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, his hand nursing a plastic cup of beer, and made his way over to the girl whose name was on everybody's lips.

"I'm surprised you came" he remarked when he reached her side.

Blair looked at him smugly. "Obviously you don't know me too well" she replied, her words hitting close to home with him. He inclined his head ever so slightly as she began speaking once more. "I've always been one to rise to a challenge."

Her statement inspired the curious expression he regarded her with now. "Challenge?" Dan queried.

Blair's face fell, her gaze becoming pointed. "You likened my being here to Audrey Hepburn in the red light district" she asserted, referring to their banter earlier that afternoon.

Unable to help himself Dan leaned in closely, his voice low as he spoke, "are you telling me you came just to prove me wrong?"

Feeling her cheeks beginning to burn as blood rushed to the surface of them because of what he was implying Blair turned away, her arms folding over her chest. "I'm not telling you anything of the sort" she said flippantly, her eyebrows narrowing and her lips frowning. "I'm just checking off another thing on my list. I may not favor these sorts of events but when I got here I made a list of standard activities that one would expect of the average college experience and going to a college party is a given, wouldn't you say?" she excused, her arms falling to her sides before seeking purchase with her hands resting on her hips.

Dan smiled in amusement as she went off, reasserting that she was still the same Blair that was taking up residence in his thoughts despite the change in clothes. She had a short fuse, maybe not in general so much as just when it came to him, but Dan thought it was a little presumptuous on his part to consider her behavior specifically tailored to suit her interactions with him.

Placing his hand on the small of her back Dan gestured with his cup in no particular direction. "Maybe we should get you a drink" he suggested, "you know, help fulfill your college experience" he teased lightly, guiding her in the general direction of the keg.

Blair put up no fight, obligingly allowing Dan to take her in whatever direction they were going. Truth be told she was glad to have found him so early on. While she wouldn't have considered Humphrey to be her first choice of Friday night company her minions were no fun and they wouldn't understand why she had any desire to come to this party in the first place. Hell, she didn't understand why she had decided to come for that matter. It made no sense that Blair would want to prove to Dan that she was capable of enjoying herself at a gathering like this when she was secure in her confidence that she couldn't.

Even Serena had her doubts. Though she hadn't voiced them as such the clothes that Blair wore had been sent over by the blond herself. While Serena's intentions had been genuine Blair saw them as a testament to the fact that even her best friend saw her as a social leper. Regardless of the fact Blair had accepted that her wardrobe did her no favors in appealing to the majority in an approachable sense and had put on the clothes she had sent, teaming the jeans and sweater with a pair of boots.

When a plastic cup of foam was shoved in her face Blair looked up to Dan with an exaggeratedly sweet smile. "No" she said, pushing the cup away gently. "Thank you."

Dan chuckled, "this is a kegger, Blair, you drink beer."

Blair tutted him, "I'm a Waldorf Humphrey, I don't drink beer. If you want to be helpful you can get me a glass" she instructed, her attention diverting before she saw Dan shake his head at her and pass off the cup to the next person who had approached the keg. She reached into her bag, sifting through the contents in search of the flask she had brought along with her. She wasn't stupid enough to drink liquor at a college party. God only knew what would be in it; if it were merely beer, or if it had been spiked. Granted, the keg looked impenetrable, Blair was confident that the college edition of Chuck would manage to find a way around the contraption.

Extracting the flask with a victorious smile Blair frowned when Dan presented her with an empty plastic cup. Accepting the red cup reluctantly she gingerly held it in her fingers. "This is ridiculous" she mumbled to herself, though Dan heard her protests easily; "even when I was a child I was trusted with glassware." She was almost sure this would be the first time she had used a plastic cup that didn't have a sippy lid.

Pouring a hefty amount of the clear, potent liquor into her cup Blair looked at Dan with raised brows. "Would you care to upgrade? I see no reason for you to ruin what remains of your physique with a premature over consumption of beer. You're not particularly athletic are you?" she inquired, veering slightly off topic as she reached out and squeezed his upper arm, surprised by the muscle she found there. He had broad shoulders, strong, though compared to Nate, the lacrosse player; Blair thought it safe to guess that Dan's figure came from a natural metabolism rather than any physical exertion.

Laughing quietly despite the fact that Blair had basically insulted him Dan downed the last of his beer and discarded the empty cup to retrieve a new one. He could only imagine what she would have to say or the expression on her face if he dared to use the same cup without so much as rinsing it first.

Extending wary thanks as Blair finished topping off his new drink of her own choosing Dan acknowledged that what he was really thankful for was the beers that had managed to dull his senses enough that the liquor Blair seemed to down with ease didn't taste as bitter in his mouth as he would have expected. Hard liquor had no place in his life, or it hadn't as of yet. Blair, on the other hand, had clearly gotten to know her liquor well enough to gain preference. He couldn't say he was surprised. The notion that she wouldn't drink beer made innate sense. Even the name sounded too common to be associated with her, let alone consumed by her. Vodka, well, he was relatively sure it was vodka, was a much more probable choice.

"So, is this really it?" Blair asked suddenly, her tone almost disappointed as her brown eyes drifted around the group of people gathered in the much too small common room of whatever dorm they were currently situated in. "I'd have thought that there would be more to it then people standing around, flirting shamelessly and drinking cheap beer."

"Oh well, give it time" Dan assured her, a smirk gracing his lips for a fraction of a second. "The music will get louder, the drinks will get spilled, girls' shirts will come off and dignity will be lost or severely sacrificed. That guy over there actually has a penchant for jumping from things after drink number seven" he informed her comically, pointing out someone in the corner of the room surrounded by a group of girls. "Last semester he broke his ankle jumping from the window of his dorm on the second floor."

Blair scoffed, "that explains the groupies I suppose" she mused, indirectly stating that she could see no other reason for him to attract the attention he was receiving. "And you enjoy this?"

Dan shrugged, "not always" he answered promptly taking another tentative sip of his drink. "Other times, yes. Why, are you not enjoying yourself Waldorf?"

She smiled, "am I not as convincing as I thought? I thought I was doing a good job of feigning my interest" she said mockingly, raising her cup to her lips and taking a sip much braver than the one he had. Dan felt marginally less emasculated when she made a face, a shiver visibly running down her spine.

"Blair why did you come?"

He knew he had no business asking. Blair's motives were nothing to do with him, even if they were everything to do with him. He couldn't hold his curiosity back though. Here she was, supposedly checking off items on a list? While it didn't seem as ridiculous as it would have if it were any other person there had to be more to it than that.

Blair took another sip of her drink and Dan figured she was ignoring his question and was about to apologize for over stepping the line when she held her cup in front of her and sighed. "I've wanted to go here, to Yale, for as long as I can remember. My whole life has been a strive to get into this college and now that I'm here nobody thinks I should be, do you have any idea what that's like?" Blair smiled in spite of herself, though the expression was somewhat anguished and disingenuous.

She didn't know why she was telling him. All she knew was that it felt good to get it off her chest. If nothing else it wasn't as if Dan would be able to go off and tell anyone remotely significant about what she had said to him. He may have more friends than she had, he may even be more liked and respected then she was, but at the end of the day he was still Dan Humphrey and the people that cared about him didn't care about her.

Dan could almost laugh at the irony of her statement. She had no idea that she was practically describing his entire high school life. "I have every idea what that's like" he replied, his hand returning to her back as he led her away from the keg and the constant flow of people fighting to refill their drinks. "During the four years I spent at high school the only people who addressed me were my teachers."

"Oh please, you can spare the exaggeration Humphrey" Blair responded with a half smile and a roll of her eyes. "I don't need you to make me feel better."

Dan ducked his head. "You really think I'd lie to make you feel better?"

Blair shrugged, "I don't know you. But what I do know is that people don't look at you like they look at me."

"That is true" Dan granted, his hand leaving her back to hold open a door for her. Blair stepped through, murmuring quiet thanks and emptying her cup in one long pull. The same face she had made earlier playing out on her features once more much to Dan's delight. "But the difference between you and I is that people look at you the way they do because you scare them" he reasoned, sinking into a seat on the top step once Blair's footsteps had come to a stop.

"I'm listening" she smiled, her tone sounding just slightly more chipper than it had been a moment ago.

"You're Blair Waldorf." Dan emphasized her name with reverence, as if this alone explained everything and with the way he said it Blair was inclined to believe it did. "You've spent the last almost two years being exactly who you are and not sacrificing that to blend in, or make friends, or appeal to some guy. You are who you are, no excuses. That intimidates people."

She laughed shortly, looking at the place on the step that remained vacant next to him before sinking into it. Reaching for her flask once more Blair's lips tugged into a smile that she found she couldn't suppress. Whether it had been his intention to or not Dan's words had done a considerable job of cheering her up.

"You talk like you know me" she remarked, neglecting to mention that she had barely considered such a thing with anyone else. Serena knew her, or at least, Serena knew the parts of her that Blair chose to share. Dan gave off the impression that he saw a bigger picture and in a way it was comforting that someone who was basically a stranger could see more to her than what she offered to the world.

Dan gave her a lopsided smile. "I just talk."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think? Reviews are much appreciated. Oh and also, I appreciate all of you have added this story, or myself to your alerts list. I am flattered tremendously :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Okay, firstly, I am well aware of how much my ass deserves kicking. The writing has been very up and down as of late and I didn't want to post a chapter for the sake of posting a chapter, so yes, this is definitely long overdue and if you are still reading this story then I proffer you my many gratuitous thanks and bow and kiss your feet, so on and so forth. In saying that if the end of this chapter seems somewhat questionable just trust me in that it ties in with the next chapter, a continuation of sorts, and I purposely left the ending abrupt (that and I consider myself to be relatively terrible at putting an end to things, so I think its just a theme of abrupt endings when it comes to my writing.)

Anyway, while I am not working on this story I am involved in a dair roleplay on tumblr. If any of you are interested I myself am blair-onhowtobelovely and my wonderful Dan is under the name novelsforeignfilmsandcedric. The roleplay is much more fast paced and follows canon, unlike this, so it may be more satisfying for those of you who lack patience like myself. With that said thank you once again to all of you who are still reading, have just started reading and are just reading this in general. Reviews are always appreciated, even ones to tell me that I am terrible for making you all wait so long. I'm talk too much, so enjoy!

4. Of Vodka and Cheap Beer

"This isn't what you do at a party" Blair suddenly remarked, eyeing Dan over the rim of her bright red plastic cup. The contents were now beer; a fact she wasn't particularly thrilled about, but one that her current state didn't permit her to complain of. At least after the first few glasses the taste became acquired, perhaps not pleasant, but tolerable nonetheless and unlike the vodka, which had made her buzz blearily the beer was much, much more subtle. Instead of enthusiastically transcending her general demeanor Blair felt far more demure, perhaps sluggish, but much more on the ground than she had before they had moved onto the cheap, nasty tasting liquid.

Dan laughed, loudly, though only for a moment before raising his eyebrows in Blair's direction with an amused smile on his face. "That's an interesting claim for someone who's never been to a college party before" he countered, leaning back against the concrete behind him.

Blair sniffed, putting her empty plastic cup down beside her. She had no idea why Dan kept directing her out here, they only had to get up and go back to the keg every time one of them wanted a drink. Then again, just thinking of all the carbs in the beer she was consuming she kept her complaints to herself. "I've seen movies" Blair argued, "there's meant to be strip poker, beer pong, other mildly entertaining games for people seeking a quick fix inebriation or already having garnered it to a point that such frivolous activities are completely consuming and demanding of the little attention they can afford to dedicate to any one thing."

"You don't need to lose a hand of poker to take off your clothes Blair, and considering your much vocalized stand point of beer I would assume beer pong was out of the question which leaves us with the juvenile but timeless game of truth or dare or the continuation of the Waldorf Humphrey inquisition unless you'd care to track down Jonah and try out a different type of bong all together" Dan smirked, sure that Blair would have an interesting point of view on the use of recreational drugs.

Dan had never tried any, not for a lack of interest, it was more that he had never really been in a position where trying any sort of drug was an option. As a writer, as a teenager, as any curious being, he had an interest, more so in the alteration of perspective than anything else. He had never been offered to know if he would ever be brave, or arguably, stupid, enough to try, though of them all marijuana seemed relatively harmless. Dan was well aware, however that Chuck and Nate had been long time users, and while Nate wasn't the sharpest tool in the box as far as he could tell, he didn't seem to be adversely affected by the drug anyway and Chuck while he was the embodiment of an upper class playboy and had dabbled in much more than a joint or two, Dan could respect that, apart from the many negative traits he knew the Bass attained, he was business savvy if nothing else.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a stoner Humphrey" Blair commented, referring to the latter words of the several he had proffered. "However, I think that I'll just stick to legal substances tonight, hm" she responded, neglecting to mention that though she had always had access to the drug she had stayed away, having watched Nate devour everything edible in sight on the occasions in which she was around while he was blissfully high. Such a habit was one that Blair couldn't even allow herself to try out. Her relationship with food, though much better than it had once been, was still strained, and getting a 'case of the munchies' was something she knew she would never forgive herself.

Picking up her plastic cup and brandishing it wordlessly in Dan's direction he complied with her silent request, rising to his feet and extending his hand to Blair to help her do the same. Slipping her hand into the rougher grip that Humphrey possessed Blair stood, her hand drifting to her forehead as she experienced a head rush that quickly passed, although not unnoticed by Dan.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his face suddenly mere inches from hers, his brown eyes expressive and concerned. Blair wasn't a beer drinker, and maybe he should have been monitoring her intake more carefully. The part of him that was looking out for her had been keeping count of her drinks as subtly as possible but he hadn't really taken into account the fact that she had no tolerance to beer at all. For Blair drinking Vodka was a practiced thing, but the same couldn't be said in this instance.

Frowning petulantly and ignoring the instinctive, and drunkenly induced in this case, desire she had to lean forward and brush her lips against Dan's, Blair took a step back, though she failed to pull her hand from its place in his. "I'm fine, I just moved too fast, nothing to worry about" she dismissed, closing the subject as she turned on her heel and began the familiar path back to the keg. "Come on then, Humphrey" she beckoned, neglecting to realize she was very much tugging him along.

With a fleeting smirk he followed after her, drawing closer as the consistency of people grew thicker. Their hands were still connected, though Dan didn't read anything more into it then the mere idea that Blair would experience some difficulties tolerating other people in an effort to either find him or escape. He didn't see her happily socializing with anyone else anytime soon, though she was extending a general politeness to him. One lower classmen at a time.

They repeated the same routine a few times more. Going from the keg to the stairs outside and back again until Blair complained of the cold and the bloated feeling she was now experiencing deeming that she was done for the night. Rifling through her small clutch purse she produced her cellphone, a tube of her lipstick clattering down the stairs to fall next to Dan's boot clad foot.

Reaching down to fetch the tube of lipstick, Yves Saint Laurent, Dan chuckled to himself. Blair who had pouted at the sight of her lipstick so far away had been watching him the whole time, her eyebrows narrowing as she heard the short burst of laughter erupt from his lips. "What?" she questioned, curious as to what he found funny about her lipstick. It wasn't as if the name of the color were at all humorous, so it was beyond her as to what there was to laugh about.

Sighing, he shook his head. "It's nothing" he told her, pushing his fingers through his hair while he held the lipstick out to her. Blair's fingers brushed against his skin as she collected the small tube from him and tossed it back in her clutch. "It just occurred to me that your lipstick may just be one of the most expensive things I've ever held in my hands" he concluded with a sheepish smile.

Blair almost snorted, settling for a scoff instead, her soft curls bouncing around her shoulders as she shook her head. "You were holding my hand earlier, need I remind you, and therefore, by extension, you had your hands on at least two thousand dollars worth of goods" she told him informatively with an air of smugness, her gaze growing meaningful before she redirected her attention to her phone.

"You're not trying to call a cab are you?" Dan asked tiredly. It was the latest hours of Friday night, at best, and the earliest hours of Saturday morning at worst.

"Well I'd call my car service but the drive from Manhattan to Hartford might take awhile, even with clear roads" Blair responded within short succession, not giving a single thought to what Dan had indirectly been implying.

Shaking his head Dan pulled himself to his feet, automatically extending a hand to Blair so she could do the same. Blair's vision, being intruded by the long and slender fingers she had been made aware that Dan possessed looked up at him with a frown creasing her brows.

"What?" she demanded, though her tone lacked sufficient emphasis to match the question and her intentions of it.

"You'll be very lucky to get a cab right now; especially in the college district" he pointed out, "you're better off walking."

Looking at him scathingly Blair accepted the hand that he still held out for her and rose to her feet. "If you've noticed my boots at all you'd realize I'm not better off walking at all" she implored, a wry smile settling on her lips despite herself as her brown eyes flickered from Dan down to her foot as she extended her leg and pointed her toe to show off her boot clad foot.

Tossing his head in the direction of the path that lead on from the stairs they had occupied Dan smirked and brought his hand to Blair's elbow. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Blair, tired and resigned, didn't even make the effort to put up a futile protest. She followed after him obligingly, her arms wrapping around herself in an effort to fend off the cool summer air that she hadn't anticipated once she disconnected the phone call she had been making and slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. New York was warmer and filled with people she knew and she liked and that respected her, and her company was better and more fulfilling than that of Dan Humphrey's. Blair missed New York.

Those words exactly were the ones she grumbled under her breath that begged Dan's attention. He glanced over at her, his own hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. Truthfully Dan wasn't all that cold, but he granted that Blair probably don't have a lot by the way of body fat to keep her insulated, her small frame would feel the cold with ease. And so with extreme hesitance Dan tentatively pulled one hand from his pocket and reached his arm around Blair's shoulders to pull her into his side while they walked.

For a moment there was only silence. Dan could feel Blair's already rigid posture stiffen in response to his action and for a moment he wondered if he had made a very fatal mistake. Perhaps she was better off cold. He had to work with her for the rest of the semester; he couldn't afford to get on her bad side. What he could afford was dealing with a Blair whose actions would be fatigued by sickness. What was he thinking? He didn't seriously want her sick. Although it was far more favorable to the apparent alternative of this situation.

But then just as suddenly as she had frozen underneath him Blair's posture relaxed, even sidled up next to him a little closer. "Only because I'm cold" she clarified, as if he needed to be told. "No getting handsy" she insisted.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Dan interjected just as quickly, not even looking at her.

"Feel free to rub my arm though, to generate heat" Blair went on, her shoulders hunching slightly as she withdrew further into herself and Dan by extension.

Dan's instinct to do what she said in order to save himself from inevitable doom wavered for a moment. Was an intoxicated Blair a safe one to listen to? Or could he expect bouts of chastising tomorrow, or whenever they saw one another next; accusations of taking advantage, all round discomfort to settle between them more than their social standing already permitted.

Blair's nose bunched and eyebrows creased while she turned her head minutely to look up at Dan who looked to be deep in thought. Clearing her throat loudly to gain his attention Blair spoke, "that wasn't a suggestion Humphrey" and the authority that laced her tone made Dan jump into action. The friction created by Dan's hand vigorously rubbing against her sweater stirred her blood into pumping a little faster and forced heat to travel through her, so despite the fact that the comfort she was reveling in came from Dan Humphrey, Blair walked with a small smile on her face.

Within short succession they reached Dan's room. Blair didn't question why they had stopped there. Instead she screwed her nose up in distaste. Since last year she had avoided the dorms. They were small, and had a smell, an ambiguous one that Blair could only describe as dirty. She granted however that Humphrey hadn't done terrible things with his small space. The side of the room that seemed to be his was relatively tidy aside from the desk, which was covered in scattered papers and books, his messy scrawl adorning the vast majority.

While Dan turned to the small cupboard that played host to his clothes Blair idly pushed about nosily the papers on his desk, reading nothing, not even paying a great amount of attention to the pages she riffled through. "How many classes do you take?" she exasperated, looking over to him with a slightly anguished expression. "There must be three dozen different assignments here alone."

Dan, retrieving what he sought between his fingers turned to find Blair curiously examining his desk. Instantly consumed with panic that he tried his best not to show he crossed the room in two long strides, grabbing Blair by the shoulders and guiding her away. "They're not assignments, they're just…" he shrugged, "it doesn't matter. Anyway" he dismissed, holding out the flannel shirt he had gotten from his cupboard. "I thought you might want to wear this. Well actually, of course you don't _want _to wear it, but it's warm and seeing as you don't have a coat…" Dan trailed off awkwardly, shrugging a shoulder to suffice for his lack of forthcoming words.

With a scathing look of disapproval Blair took the shirt he offered and pulled her arms through the sleeves, allowing the front to be left billowing open, though the thin material proved to be surprisingly insulating and for that she offered him the shortest of thank you's.

"Why didn't you bring a coat anyway?" Dan asked by way of keeping Blair's attention away from the many stories littering his desk while he ushered her out of the dorm and back into the hall of the building. A smirk found its way onto his lips while he closed the door behind him and began to lead her back through the building and out into the brisk campus air. "Because I seriously doubt that it's because you didn't have a coat to match your sweater" he added mockingly.

"Oh, well would you look at that, it makes jokes" Blair retorted, narrowing her gaze in Dan's direction while she crossed her arms over her chest once more to keep the cold air out. "If you must know I didn't bring a coat because I didn't think I'd actually be here this long" she admitted. "One could argue that this somehow proves you to be worthy of my time and attention, you know" she remarked, not inserting the original contradicting second part of the statement in which she enforced the fact that she didn't believe he was.

Truthfully Blair's night with Dan hadn't been as terrible as she would have anticipated. She couldn't say she was particularly thrilled to be ruining the heels of her boots, or walking an extended distance at all for that matter, but Dan had proved to be capable of maintaining relatively interesting conversation. As far as company went he could almost suffice as a friend. In many ways he was superior to her minions, he just lacked the breeding and reputation that she normally required her companions to have. Perhaps, under the circumstances though, with Dan being intelligent enough to make up for the fact that he wore chain store clothing, she could afford to make an exception.

Dan responded to Blair's words with candor, a slightly self indulgent smile fitting across his lips. That was likely to be the closest thing to a compliment he would receive from her and Dan saw no reason to say anything to compromise the currently tolerant regard they were using upon one another. "Come on" he beckoned her over, tossing his head while he held his arm out for her.

Needing no further prompt Blair altered her steps to fall into stride closely alongside him and allow his arm to drape over her shoulders. "This still only means I'm cold" she reminded him in a vigorous tone, her brown eyes lifting to appraise him briefly.

Dan's previously decided upon notion not to tamper with their newfound level of tolerance for one another was lost with the words that floated from his mouth in response. "Your need to assert this only suggests that it's crossed your mind that it could mean something else you realize?"

"Don't be absurd" Blair refuted with a shake of her head. "We're not even friends, let alone…" she trailed off, allowing Dan to conclude the sentence in whichever way he saw fit.

Laughing under his breath Dan mimicked her action, shaking his head fractionally. "Definitely not" he was quick to agree.


End file.
